LE034
Broadcast Date *1989 Cassette Brand / Description *TDK D Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 34 written on tape label Quality *Variable, some distortion at times and a few little audio dropouts or speed glitches Tracklisting *Bizarre Inc: Time To Get Funky (12") Blue Chip *3:19 *2 The Top: The Rhythm I Give 'Em (12") Rhyme 'N' Reason 12RNR2 04 April 1989 *8:10 *'Various Artists': Siete Caduti Nel Fiore Della Gioventù (LP - Albania 2. Polifonia Vocale E Musica Strumentale) Fonit Cetra SU 5010 04 April 1989 *10:42 *Dolbie D: Loud N' Clear (Dub) (12") Desire WANTX 11 04 April 1989 *14:23 *MC Buzz B: How Sleep The Brave (12") Play Hard DEC 015 06 April 1989 *19:04 *N.Y. House'n Authority: Ravenswood House (12" - Dyckman House) Nu Groove NG 015 06 April 1989 *then snippet *23:39 *snippet then *Manufacture: Terrorvision (album - Terrorvision) Netwerk NET 006 CD 06 April 1989 *27:24 *Silver Bullet: Bring Forth The Guillotine (D.J. Beats) (12" - single) Tam Tam TTT 019 prob 06 April 1989 *33:29 *Gang Starr: Manifest (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 06 April 1989 *38:07 *Morrissey & Vini Reilly: I Know Very Well How I Got My Note Wrong (7" issued with Durutti Column 'Vini Reilly' LP) Factory (outtake from Morrissey's 'Viva Hate' sessions) 06 April 1989 *end of show *40:06 *Chosen Ones: You Got The Key (12") Select 11 April 1989 *44:14 *Dub Organiser: I've Got A Weapon (12") Play Hard 11 April 1989 *48:10 *Mute Drivers: Holy Moses (2xLP - Waiting For World War Three) Irradiated 11 April 1989 *50:49 *N.Y. House 'n Authority: Forty House (12" - Dyckman House) Nu Groove 11 April 1989 *55:08 *snippet *55:27 *Special Ed: I'm Magnificent (LP - Youngest In Charge) Profile 11 April 1989 *59:50 *Augustus Pablo & Leroy Wallace: Poverty Version (shared 7" with Yammie Bolo - Poverty & Brutality) Message 25 April 1989 *1:01:50 *Want Not: Varmints (7" - So X-Cited / Varmints) Savage Sound Syndicate ‎SSS001-745 25 April 1989 *1:05:46 *Tyree: Hardcore Hip House (Tyree's Mix Hard) (12" - Hardcore Hip House (US Remix)) D.J. International / Westside DJINX 11 prob 25 April 1989 *1:10:11 *Ace & Action³: Together (Radio Edit) (12" - Together / Letter To The Better) Prism PS 2024 25 April 1989 *1:13:52 *Mack featuring Kysia Bostick: I Want You (12") Quark QK015 10 April 1989 *1:19:00 *Larry Joseph & Science: Feeling That Sound Effect (12") Smokin' TAI 126614 10 April 1989 *1:21:56 *Bad Boy Orchestra: It's Just An 808 (album - Still Buggin') Smokin' TAI LP 4444 10 April 1989 *1:25:53 *Gang Starr: D.J. Premier In Deep Concentration (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 10 April 1989 *1:29:00 *And to end tonight's programme, the unmistakable sounds of *Pete Hunter & Dude Ramblers: Wrapped In Cellophane (v/a album - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 3) White Label WLP 2803 10 April 1989 *1:31:22 *Gang Starr: 2 Steps Ahead (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 prob 12 April 1989 *1:34:59 *Special Ed: Club Scene (LP - Youngest In Charge) Profile prob 12 April 1989 *1:36:09 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 34 Tracklisting Category:1989 Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished